grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Raid 5.2: Underworld Ambassador
Chapter Navigation Missions Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ????? *Use Hero Skill 50 times or less *Defeat the Boss within 4 min(s) *Use Party Skills 0 times *Clear with 0 hero deaths *Deploy 2 Mage Heroes Underworld Ambassador Lord Gui Lang Description "Not all Haros are same." Dialogue Karp: Wilde? Karp: Oh oh! Karp: The group that got kicked out to the wilderness because there was no use for them in the underworld? Lord Gui Lang: Yes, they're the lower classes. Lord Gui Lang: They can only bring back souls that have run away. Lord Gui Lang: Or sometimes they get a request from a collector and take the life away? Karp: Are all bounty hunters from the wilderness? Lord Gui Lang: Yes, they're called hunters but they don't really hunt. Lord Gui Lang: Thanks to the demons who are destroying the material world... Lord Gui Lang: Do you see all these dead people everywhere? Lord Gui Lang: It's not called hunting but rather sweeping. Karp: Hahaha. We've been helping them without realizing it. Lord Gui Lang: Yes, so the underworld is in a peaceful reign because of overflowing number of souls. Lord Gui Lang: This is all thanks to the Demon God, Heitaros. Karp: As an ally, I'm happy to help. Hyde: Ambassador, there's a problem! Lord Gui Lang: Hm? What's wrong? Can't you see that I'm in the middle of a conversation? Hyde: Uh, um... a problem has come up... Underworld Ambassador Description "Pro-Heitaros group? Does Heitaros have a friendly power in the underworld?" Dialogue Karp: Who is this? Karp: Hahaha, this body is full of luck. Karp: The prey I was going to hunt after I take the ambassador to the underworld... Karp: Is right in front of me? Lord Gui Lang: Do you know them? Karp: They've been causing trouble after they entered the demon world recently. Karp: Hehehe, I guess they were going to cause trouble in the underworld. Veigas: What's that arrogant rookie saying? Sieghart: Well, from what he's saying, he looks like an agent of Heitaros? Karp: A, agent? So arrogant! Karp: I'm Demon World's authoritative noble Karp Dryfield! Veigas: Dryfield? Veigas: Oh, the red head from the north... are you the son? Veigas: Then you can't say that you don't recognize me as a demon of the hardliners. Karp: Hm, hm... Lord Gui Lang: I will offer my hospitality. Karp: No, ambassador. They're my prey. Lord Gui Lang: No. Don't say that. Lord Gui Lang: From the moment that the train left, it's the territory of the underworld. Lord Gui Lang: Karp, you can just sit still. Lord Gui Lang: I, Lord Gui Lang the ambassador of underworld, will take care of it. Lord Gui Lang: Please think of it as a small present to Heitaros. ---- Lord Gui Lang: No, no way... Lord Gui Lang: I... Lord Gui Lang, will never... forget this grudge even after I die...! Lime: Can't believe I'm hearing death grudge from a citizen of the underworld... Amy: Isn't it very uncomfortable? Jin: He's not just a citizen of the underworld. Jin: Underworld ambassador...? Doesn't that mean he's high ranked in the underworld? Lire: I guess there is a conspiracy with Heitaros in the underworld. Ryan: A conspiracy with a guy who's trying to invade their land... Sieghart: There are people who only want their gain even if the world comes to an end. Lass: Let's not jump to conclusions. Lass: If we find Rufus... we'll be able to find out more information. Shameless Villains Description "Atrocious creatures!" Dialogue Karp: Harming the ambassador... you atrocious creatures! Karp: So shameless and wicked! Lime: Sh, shameless... wicked... Sieghart: The words came out of a demon's mouth, right? Karp: If you wish, I will say it as much as you want. You guys are evil! Karp: You guys are the root of evil that block the great work of the demon world. Karp: I will punish all of you when my soldiers arrive! Ley: When your soldiers come? But you're alone right now? Karp: Oh no! Le, Ley? Ley: Oh? You know me? Ley: Did you say Dryfield a while ago? Karp: Of course I know you. Karp: I've never forgotten that moment of humiliation! Karp: Always... always... waiting for the moment of revenge... Arme: This pattern... again? Ley: Hmmm. Dryfield... Where have I heard it before? Karp: Hmph! Don't, don't know!? Ley: Well, I'm sure it wasn't a big deal! Karp: No, no way! Jin: Huh? What's happening? Amy: The train is stopping. Karp: Whew. Looks like we arrived at a stopover. Arme: Stopover? Karp: That's right. The underworld train that goes around the life world has a circular railway. Karp: You have to transfer at a stopover to enter the underworld. Karp: You guys are on the underworld train without knowing that? Karp: You have no plans! Ley: How should we know when we've never died before? Karp: That's good. Karp: My soldiers will come since the train stopped. Karp: Then the battle between this body and you guys will finally begin... Ryan: Look out the window! There's Rufus! Arme: Indeed! Kyle and Cindy are there too! Ronan: Let's hurry. Looks like they're going to get on a different train. Karp: H, hey! Are you ignoring me!? Karp: Keuk. It's my first getting humiliated, no it's been a long time! Karp: It's payback time. Karp: Guilty Seven! Go!! A Tip you must know while playing! Power of Underworld Lord Gui Lang receives less damage through Power of Underworld. Attack using clones. Pain of Soul Lord Gui Lang and his clones deal damage to nearby enemies over time. Subdue them by using long distance range attack. Dark Wave When Lord Gui Lang brings darkness, clones chase after an ally from the party. Also, every time there's darkness, Underworld Touch stacks up and reduces allies' recovery rate. Trivia References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story